A Night of Possibilities
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Katniss and Peeta share a special night before heading into Round 2 of the Games.  Set during Catching Fire.  Rated M just in case, but could probably be T.


*set the night after Katniss and Peeta share a wonderful evening on the roof in Catching Fire; I own nothing; Suzanne Collins is amazing! Told in 3rd person so I can incorporate what both people are thinking. If you've read my other stories, please forgive any similarities. I mainly focus in this one on a new dialogue I dreamed up :) I can't wait for the upcoming movie. I just saw Josh Hutcherson, who's playing Peeta, in another movie called "The Kids are Alright," and I think he will be great!

No one bothered them as they made their way back down to Katniss' room. Both Katniss and Peeta took turns in the bathroom changing into pajamas and getting ready for bed. They climbed in together as if they'd done it a thousand times before though in reality it was probably closer to dozen times between the Victory Tour and now.

Katniss turned off the light and snuggled back against Peeta, and he immediately closed his arms around her. She loved the feel of his warm skin and could feel his heart beating against her back through his thin white t-shirt.

In another time, in another world, this could be a night of possibilities: a spectacular end to a wonderful day.

Earlier in the evening, Katniss had been lying on Peeta's lap looking up at him while he practiced his knots in her long brown hair. Though she still wasn't quite sure of her exact feelings for Peeta, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she'd come to deeply care about the boy with the bread-more than she could have ever imagined. She also knew that she intended to die for him. Remembering her earlier revelations, Katniss decided that this was a night of possibilities no matter what the circumstances.

Just as she was working through what to say or do, Peeta whispered, "Katniss?"

"Hmmm?" she replied.

"At the risk of crossing the line with the mushy stuff..." he trailed off and Katniss laughed. Earlier that day, he'd told her that he wished he could freeze the moment and live in it forever. It was the kind of comment Katniss usually backed away from. The kind that she never knew what to do with as Peeta continued to confess and showcase his undying love for her, but she'd just smiled and said okay, allowing the comment to slide. Now, he was pushing his luck. "Go ahead," Katniss said chuckling.

She could hear the smile in Peeta's voice as he started. "I just wanted you to know that today was the best day of my life; it almost made me forget where we are and what we have to do. I know you don't always like it when I say this kind of stuff, but I want to tell you, before it's too late, that this relationship with you over the past year, the first games, the victory tour, now, all of it-real or not real, it's been amazing. I never thought I'd have the nerve to even talk to you, and now here we are snuggled up in bed together. It's just feels...nice." Peeta said the last word quietly clearly getting wrapped up in the emotion of it all, and Katniss was right there with him. She didn't have quite the way with words Peeta had, but she needed to tell him and show him how she felt in return.

Katniss turned over in Peeta's arms so she was facing him. He smiled at her and reached up to brush the hair off her forehead and out of her face. He tucked it behind her ear. As he finished the sweet gesture, Katniss grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart holding it there. Peeta was clearly surprised. In the quiet room, their hearts were beating loudly, competing for whose would pound out of their chest first.

Katniss looked in Peeta's eyes, swallowed and started. "Peeta, this is real. We are real. We are willing to die for each other. How much more real can you get?" she said the last sentence smiling, and they both laughed. She got serious again as she pushed Peeta's hand harder against her heart. She said the next few sentences slowly not wanting to mess up what she was trying so hard to say.

"You are the reason my heart's beating right now. Physically, you saved my life, but more than that, you are in my heart Peeta. With everything going on, it's taken me a longtime to work out my feelings, but Peeta, my heart is yours."

Peeta's eyes grew round and through the moonlight coming in the train window, she could see he was welling up with tears. As he searched for words, Katniss interrupted. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. A soft peck at first that quickly grew into a passionate and hungry kiss as it took Peeta mere seconds to return the affection. Katniss truly was a girl on fire as heat radiated through her body from head to toe.

This kiss was real: the first real, true one they'd shared with no one watching. Once before, in the first games, in the cave, they'd shared a kiss that clearly had potential, but injuries stopped it, plus all of Panem was watching. Right now, for a rare instance, they were alone. No words needed for the moment, Katniss and Peeta continued kissing. What Peeta didn't know was that Katniss had made up her mind before he'd ever even started talking that tonight was going to be different and special.

Though Katniss had zero experience with any boy but Peeta really, instinct took over, and she felt empowered rather than nervous. As Peeta deepened their kiss and buried one of his hands in Katniss' hair, she reached out and threaded her hands up the back of his shirt so she could touch him skin on skin. Peeta's breath caught as she lightly scraped her nails on his back.

Though it was really pretty innocent, it was clearly a signal that Katniss was willing to take things further, and it was enough to make Peeta break their kiss and pull back for a second. Katniss could see the question in his eyes, and she certainly understood why. Peeta had come to accept that Katniss' affections were all part of the game and staying alive; Now, here she was initiating closeness. She'd be confused if she were him too.

She smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him again, hoping that her persistence would show him she didn't want to stop, but she wasn't surprised at all when Peeta pulled back again, this time gripping her shoulders lightly. "Katniss, what's going on?" He said with a question in his voice.

Katniss smiled again. She could tell he was a bit stunned. Peeta was not the type to take advantage of anyone, especially her, so he would need an explanation before anything else happened.

Peeta's mind was reeling. He didn't want to stop at all, but he was worried Katniss' fear and vulnerability were getting the best of her. She was the strongest person he knew, but even she could have a weak moment. Or, perhaps she was trying to pay him back for the bread all those years ago. He wanted her, but not like that.

"We don't have to talk about this," she suggested with a smile in her voice. Peeta smiled back, but said, "Yes we do."

"Okay," Katniss conceded as they continued to stay wrapped around each other. "What do you want to talk about? Don't you want this?"

Peeta's face was shocked. "Are you crazy? I don't even know what this is, but I want it," he said haltingly. Of course I want it, Katniss. I'm in love with you. I just want to know what's going in your head."

"What are you worried about?" she asked.

"I just don't want you to think you owe me anything," he said quietly, and she knew exactly what he meant. The bread, her life, her families' life: there was a long list of things she felt indebted to him for, and he knew it. The truth was that she sometimes felt like she owed him everything, but not right now, and she knew she needed to tell him, so he would understand.

She took a deep breath, looking in his eyes, always nervous before starting what she felt like was a speech, especially around a great wordsmith like Peeta and for the second time tonight.

"Peeta, I appreciate that you are worried about that, but I promise this is not just about you or owing you anything.

It's about me; it's about us.

It's about me getting as close as possible to the kindest, gentlest, most selfless person I believe exists.

It's about being together when know one's watching: when it's just you and me;

It's about closure before we go back into that arena;

It's about creating a memory so strong and so powerful that no matter what happens, it will keep one of us warm at night and hopefully give us the strength to continue."

Katniss cupped Peeta's face with her hands gently and slowly and honestly said three more sentences.

"Peeta, I want this with you; I want this night that no one can take away from us. I want you."

It was everything she was thinking and the honest truth, and it was enough. "I want you too," was all the typically verbose Peeta whispered back before pulling Katniss into another passionate kiss.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur for them both. Neither one was experienced when it came to being intimate, but they managed in the darkness. Peeta was passionate and gentle as Katniss expected, and it was amazing. Katniss had never felt more alive. The normal bumps and clunks that came along with a first time were there, but it didn't matter to either one of them.

They kissed and caressed each other for hours bringing each other to varying degrees of pleasure until finally Katniss whispered again, "Peeta, I want you," and he knew exactly what she meant.

When the two young lovers became one, it was like fireworks. Peeta moaned Katniss' name as Katniss basked in the glow of his love. A brief moment of pain was so worth the intense pleasure she was now feeling, and she knew a big part of that was because it was Peeta. Falling for him for real had snuck up on her, and being with him now was exactly where she wanted to be.

They finished together, a victory considering their inexperience. Peeta buried his face in Katniss' hair as she clung to him tightly.

Afterwards when they finally tore themselves apart, they lie facing each other in the moonlight.

"I love you," Peeta whispered holding Katniss close.

He didn't expect her to say it back, and she didn't. Instead she said the two words that summed up exactly how she felt.

"Thank you." The simple phrase said it all. She was thankful. Thankful that Peeta loved her and thankful they had shared such a beautiful night.

As their breath got heavier and they were close to sleep, Katniss whispered, "Now, no matter what happens, no one can take this memory away from us."

Peeta kissed Katniss' forehead. She could feel the tears on his cheeks against her skin but didn't say a word. She knew this night was emotional for him, and she let him keep his tears his secret.

The new lovers fell into a nightmare free sleep.

*Hope you liked it. If these books had originally been more adult, I think a moment like this could have come in handy during Mockingjay when Peeta's memories are scewed. This could be a trigger to bring him back. Please review.


End file.
